1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to covers and, more particularly, to such covers that fit snugly over surfboard fins and resist accidental disengagement.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely recognized that water vehicles that glide over water, such as surfboards, wakeboards, etc., have fins that extend downward into the water. Protective covers are often placed over the fins when the boards are not in use to protect them from being damaged, or to protect them from damaging other property.
Disclosed in the prior art are tip covers for such recreational boards. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,734 (Skedeleski) discloses a permanently adhered, protective tip cover for a snowboard, surfboard, bodyboard, or other sport board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,221 (Schmidt) discloses a protective device for the tip of snow skis. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,643 (Schmidt) discloses an ornamental design for a protective tip cover for skis. While these covers protect the tips of the boards or skis from damage, none are specifically tailored for the fins on surfboards.
Covers for the fins of surfboards have a unique problem of not remaining on the fin when the board is carried. Because the boards are carried with their fins extended downward, covers that simply slide over the fin will fall off when the board is carried with the fins extended downward.
What is needed is a temporary, removable, pliable protective cover for the fin of a surfboard that includes features that securely attach the cover over the fin to prevent its accidental disengagement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a surfboard fin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective cover that is easily attachable and removable from a fin attached to a surfboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective cover that resists accidental disengagement of the cover when the surfboard is carried.
These and other objects of the invention which will become apparent are met by a protective, removable cover for a surfboard fin. The fin cover is made of vinyl or other suitable pliable material and tightly conforms to the shape of the surfboard fin. Formed along the front and rear edges of the cover are small indentations that resiliently compress against the front and rear edges of the fin to frictionally hold the cover thereon thereby eliminating the need for adhesives or straps.